


don't drink and text, kids

by lizbobjones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbobjones/pseuds/lizbobjones
Summary: It’s a good thing Charlie was up at 2am anyway with the new World of Warcraft expansion and a rogue that needed her attention - thankfully an easy class to level because she was still buzzed from the crazy college party she’d been at until a few hours ago with friends from her dorm... And then she got a text from Dean.





	

It’s a good thing Charlie was up at 2am anyway with the new World of Warcraft expansion and a rogue that needed her attention - thankfully an easy class to level because she was still buzzed from the crazy college party she’d been at until a few hours ago with friends from her dorm... And then she got a text from Dean. 

She was  _expecting_  some snarky comment about a goods exchange to swap back two thirds of her Princess Leia costume for the Batman mask she was still wearing, and maybe proof of the photos being deleted too (it was okay, they were for private blackmail purposes only - she’d never post them on Facebook unless Dean really gave her a reason). Instead, she seemed to have a wall of text to read:

“Ive got to get somejthung off my chest.... Youre my beset firnd and i want you to know that....”

“Okay, ominous,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes and lifting the Batman mask to read her phone screen better if she was going to be squinting at Dean’s drunken texting. She hoped this wasn’t about the whole lesbian thing - he wasn’t judgemental at all despite the fact he had his own issues to work out and she maybe or maybe not had stolen a girl from right under his nose at the party, ostensibly to help him realise some shit by keeping him from distractions while Cas, dressed like freaking  _Beyoncé,_  was right in front of him, but mostly because if Princess Leia couldn’t make out with Uhura what even was the point of going to nerdy college Halloween parties. But yeah, maybe he was starting to feel resentful about that. 

She made herself move on from reminiscing about her latest exploits at the party and read what Dean had to say - it was late and he’d regret it in the morning probably, but drunk texting revealed the true measure of a guy and if he was going to be a dick about it that was the difference between a few days cold shoulder and friendship over.

And Charlie’s heart seized up:

“... I hope this doesnt make things too weird betweeen us but you lpoked so good tonite and its getting so hard to deal with my feelings 4 u”

“No fucking  _way_ ,” Charlie groaned, lowering her phone. She took the Batman mask off and threw it across the room. It felt wrong to even keep it on any longer. Of course something shitty like this would happen when she’d made what she had thought was an actual true friend here at college, someone who was there to drag her out to get some fresh air when she spent weeks hiding in the computer labs chugging energy drinks and only talking to herself and a teaching assistant all day... 

And it’s because he had a crush on her. 

It figured that she totally failed at reading him - maybe he was also just friends with Cas after all and she had got the wires totally crossed while deluding herself she had it good; Dean was affectionate and flirty with everyone, so no wonder she’d got it wrong. 

Yeah, she was never going to wear the Leia costume around any dudes ever again.

She despondently picked up the phone to read the rest, like someone who couldn’t look away from a car crash. It was a good thing Dean was as drunk as he had been when he walked her back to the dorm, because he might not remember this at all, and they could go back to not talking when they passed in the hall and maybe, just maybe, she could forget this ever happened as well.

“But maybe i have a chance” (”yeah right,” Charlie snorted) “bcos u said i looked so good in charleis bikini...”

Charlie’s brain screeched to a halt. “What the frick?” she demanded of her phone, and then stared at the message a little harder, re-reading it from the start properly. Suddenly things started to come into focus. 

She skipped reading the rest, suddenly very grateful that no one could see her full-face blush as the horror of her mistake set in. Well,  _Dean’s_ mistake and her justified misinterpretation of it since it was sent to her phone. Still, it was horrifying to mentally replay the last minute of her life and she was suing Dean for the emotional scarring.

She shoved the phone in her pocket, grabbed her keys and Dean’s Batman mask, and stomped down the hall to his room. She pounded on the door until he answered, in PJs now like she was, but with his Batman eyeliner smeared into giant raccoon eyes, his expression bleary.

“You shouldn’t sleep with that stuff on your face,” she told him, shoving the mask into his arms.

“Did you wake me up just to tell me that?” Dean mumbled, still sounding sloshed.

“Dude, you drunk-texted me.”

“I what?”

Charlie pushed past him into his room before pulling her phone out. “Lemme guess, I’m right next to Cas in your phone’s contacts, ‘cuz our names begin with C.”

“But you’re saved in my phone as ‘Her Majesty’,” Dean said.

Charlie folded her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

Realisation struck and his mouth dropped open in horror. “And Cas is saved as ‘Hot Stuff’”

“Well congratulations, I saved you from him seeing your badly typed love confession. Unless you want me to forward it to him?”

“You  _read it_?”

“You sent it to me! It didn’t start ‘Dear Castiel, your eyes are limpid pools...’ or whatever so I’d  _know_. It said you were his best friend! Like, dude, that cuts deep, you know. And also, how are you not already dating him? I practically shoved you at him. Three times. And that was just  _tonight_.”

“He’s intimidating,” Dean mumbled, more to himself than to actually justify it to Charlie.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. “Okay, you know what, I’m setting you up a coffee date with him tomorrow.”

“Charlie! No!”

“Hey, you want me to post those pictures of you in the bikini on Facebook? I bet if I tagged your little brother in them he’d know all sorts of ways to let you never live it down.”

“I never should have let you meet him,” Dean grumbled.

“What was that?”

He ran a hand over his face and groaned. “Fine. Set up a date. See if I care.”

“You do care, you think he’s dreamy.”

Dean groaned. But didn’t deny it.

“Fine, whatever, set us up.”

Charlie beamed at him. “And unlike you, I’m not going to try texting him this at two in the frikkin morning.”

“Oh god, are we done here? Please let me sleep.”

“I’ll text you the deets in the morning.”

Dean pushed her out of the room. 

She stuck her foot in the door in her huge fuzzy wookie slippers.

“If you start dating him and he becomes your boyfriend, the ‘best friend’ position’s free again, right?”

“Good night, Charlie.” Dean nudged her toe back and shut the door in her face.

She pumped her fist in the air and victoriously set off down the hall to carry on levelling her rogue.


End file.
